Heart Beats For You
by WillYouVanish
Summary: Santana Lopez is 22 and working at a local bar in Lima, Ohio. She's ready to get off her shift when a sexy blonde walks in suggesting they have sex, too forward? Well that's Brittany Pierce for you. One night stand? Or could they become something.
1. The Beginning

Well, working in a bar was definitely not what i would call an elite job.

I mean every minute a middle-aged, tall and hugely conceited man would come up to me from in front of the bar and perform the usual hook-up lines. Do they not get the drift? I practically leer at every girl with her skirt hitched the slightest in the booths of the bar! I totally get why all these men are hitting on me, i'm hot as fuck. But i'm pretty sure a fucking tree could decipher my sexuality.

Right now it's 2am and i'm pretty much nearly finished my shift for tonight, so i start to rummage around for my purse. Just as i'm picking myself back up from my search on the floor behind the bar i'm mesmerized. Literally speechless, my jaw practically unhinged and my mind? lets just say my fantasies are finally beginning. The girl that has just walked in with a provocative step to her walk and may i say the longest legs, that would be great to run my tongu- Wait what! I mean yeah she's hot. Hot as the fucking fiery hells. She'd just be a quick one night stand like all the other girls, but her eyes are suggesting otherwise, it's like i've temporarily lost myself in her oceanic blue eyes when she just looked at m- She looked at me! fuck, fuck, fuck.

I shake my head slightly just to myself, trying to pull myself together. She's still glancing at me with mystery hanging in her stare, i put my hand through my hair and prepare myself for the incoherent words that are going to come pouring out of my mouth.

"Hey, do you want any- anything?", i stutter, fuck.

"Yeah, i mean, i haven't had sex for like 2 weeks and you look pretty frustrated just by looking at my legs, when do you get off?", She says confidently, with no second thoughts, just complete confidence.

Fuck, she's good. I just leer at her boobs for like 30 seconds before she coughs and lifts me from my gaze, i lift my head and watch as she simpers and suddenly i see her confidence unfold. She's wearing a loose see through blouse that lets my mind wonder, tight black leather shorts that do not even know that knees exist, and black 5 inch heels. She's definitely going in my booty calls. I completely forget she's waiting for an answer and put on my sexy and may i add in irresistible act.

"Well, first of all wanky, and second of all", i lean closer to her so my arms are now resting on the bar and my head is level with her boobs since she took a seat like 5 seconds ago. "If you wanna get up on this?", i gesture to my body and lick my lips seductively, "I'm gonna need a name hot blonde chick, cause i definitely need to be screaming it tonight", i shrug nonchalantly and look up at her to see her eyes transformed to dark and lustful, her gaze on me is tense and her eyelids heavy, she looks beautif- sexy, so sexy.

"My nam- my name is Brittany", she basically pants.

"Well Brittany, i'm gonna rock your world", i say as i send her a lascivious wink and grab my purse as i exit the bar and watch as she follows, speechless, oh? and of course, sexually frustrated.


	2. Won't forget

**Heres the second chapter! Full of smut, enjoy and review if you want me to turn this into a full fic!**

* * *

****

Brittany's been staring at me for the last 5 minutes in my car, it's so tense i might actually pull over and take her right there. I can feel her eyes piercing into my skull and i promise you it is almost unbearable, i can feel sweat drip down my neck agonizingly slow and i watch how Brittany follows the drop of sweat like its a one-hundred dollar bill with candy on the top. "So, um, it's hot in here", she stares at me almost like she vanished during my sentence.

"What's your name?", She said slowly dragging out every word. She suddenly slumps up in her seat and looks so concentrated, shes definitely a top. "It's jus- just i um, i never ask- wait, it doesn't matter, sorry". She slumps back down in her chair defeated.

"Hey,". I smile at her reassuringly, simply because she's fucking adorable. Her cheeks tint pink and she looks at me. "Santana, my name is Santana, and you'll definitely need to know my name tonight", i wiggle my eyebrows humorously and she giggles. It sounds so angelic and untouched. But without sounding like a 18-year-old hormonal boy, i wanna fuck her so bad. But i feel my heart pinch slightly when i think of her like that, it feels almost wrong, i feel like there is so much more about her i need to know, like why she has that tiny cut above her right eyebrow and why she bites her nails, is it because of her nerves? Or maybe it's just a habit, i feel like my minds questions are infinite, my heart yearns for an answer and my vagina is currently calling for her long slender fingers. Sorry but i can't be such a sap for a long period of time, it hurts my head.

We're finally outside my apartment and my clit is throbbing like it's never been touched, i glance to my side at Brittany as i park the car and it's safe to say i'm definitely wet. I forgot i left the heating in the car on for the whole journey, that's why i was sweating earlier, minus the nerves. There's one sweat droplet that just made its way from the side of her head and is now travelling tantalizingly slow down her shoulder, and now it's currently falling down her cleavage. Fuck it.

I leap out of my seat and straddle her thighs as i look down at her, woah she's so fucking hot. She grabs my hips rapidly and pulls them into her as far as possible so my clit comes in contact with her stomach, although its through my jeans, it's still hot as hell and i can't help the little moan that escapes my throat. "You're so hot", she whispers in my ear, i feel her breath and i need her right now. "You're gonna be so tired when i'm finished with you, trust me you won't be able to walk", she tells me with such a sensual tone. I can't take this teasing anymore so i hold her cheeks and pull out faces together.

Her lips are like a thousand cushions on mine, there so perfect, she sucks my lower lip between hers and i let out another guttural moan, i swipe my tongue over her top lip asking for permission for entry, my tongues granted access, i'm in. Hopefully this won't be the only thing i'll be in.  
I pull away. "Come on, lets go inside because i swear i will fuck you right now and the whole fucking world will see". She nods and i peel myself off of her, feeling my panties stick to my wet clit. "Ugh", i sigh. She looks at me perplexed, but it's wiped off quickly as she just smiles smugly. She totally knows what she's doing to me, it's pretty crazy. I don't really remember the last time a girls made me feel this way, this feels almost foreign to me.

We're both out of the car and we're not evening hiding how we are practically running to my apartment. i fiddle with my purse trying find my key, fuck where is it! "Quick, let me try", Brittany says with her eyebrows knitted together with frustration. She takes my purse and finds them as soon as she opens it, "Here, now open the door already! Fuck, i need you so bad", she says. I open the door and as soon as it's closed i have her up against it, her back hitting it a little hard, "Mmmm", she moans, i was about to apologise for that but i guess she likes it hard. I position my hands above her head on the door and start kissing her, it's fast and there is no thinking going on, just pure tongues and teeth. I feel her hands travel up my sides slowly and i jump a bit when she cups my breast, but as soon as she squeezes i'm in paradise.

"Por favor, cógeme", I tell her. I don't think she speaks Spanish but i'm pretty sure she knows what i meant by the way she hoists my legs onto her hips, i rock into her not bothering to hide my arousal. We pull away from each other out of breath, "Bedroom, now", I say. We bump into a few things on the way, but for her not knowing where the hell to go we made it here pretty fast, i feel her come to a halt and i realize she's at the bed. She doesn't let go of me as she lays me down, falling in between my legs. "You're wearing way to many clothes right now", i pant.

"I could say the same thing", she says as she pulls her blouse over her head, jesus fucking christ, her abs are letting my mind wonder. I'm practically drooling, "You like?", She smiles lewdly.

"Me fucking gusta", i reply.

She pulls off my jacket, and then basically rips off my shirt, but i'm definetly not complaining. I start to rock into her again and i'm getting way to frustrated. Before i know it my buttons to my jeans are undone and are being pulled off, she throws them somewhere in the room, not caring where, she starts kissing my stomach as she tries to multi-task by taking off her shorts, she does pretty well actually. When she's successfully took them off she cups my breast and starts squeezing tenderly. "Fucccck", i moan. She pulls my body flush against hers and fiddles for my bra strap, taking it off like a pro. She then drops her head and starts to suck my nipple on my right breast. "Cógeme, cógeme", i repeat. I put my hands in her hair and pull her face into my chest more. She then pays attention to my other breast and start to cup my other.

"Can i take this off?", she asks as her fingers dance over the top of my panties, i nod vigorously. She grabs both sides of my panties from my hips and pulls them down slowly, maintaining eye contact. Her face is now so close to my clit and i can't help but rock up into her face. "Someones eager", She lifts her eyebrow and chuckles. I can't even be bothered to be embarrassed so i just nod. She moves herself up my body and starts to kiss my neck, i moan and shiver slightly because it feels so good. Her fingers make their way down my stomach and i can feel them hovering over my clit.

"Oh yes please", i beg.

She slips one of her fingers through my wetness, and my mind just can not process anything right now, except how good it feels. "Ohhhhhh", i moan and lift my hips up so her fingers slips into my wetness once again. I repeat my movement and don't stop.

"You want me to do the work yet?", she whispers provocatively in my ear. Before i can reply one of her fingers have slipped into my entrance,

"FUCK", I say without thinking, she starts pumping her finger in and out before she works at my clit. "Mmmm, yes, yes, m-more", she then starts kissing my neck again as she slips two fingers into my entrance. I swear i've never felt this good before, i feel like i'm floating on clouds. Floating on clouds with her. "Yes, fuck me good", i say breathlessly, moaning every time her finger bumps my clit purposely. She speeds up.

"I want you to scream my name", Brittany whispers almost inaudibly.

"I'm cl-close! fuck, I'm-I'm coming!", i shout.

"Scream my name", she repeats.

"Fuuuuuuck, BRITTANY!", I scream and let myself go.

I open my eyes and can feel my heart almost jumping out of my chest. My minds spinning and i suddenly feel her pull her fingers out of me. "Mmmm, fuck", i let slip out. She smiles at me with hooded eyes and now i guess its my turn to let her ride to paradise, wanky. I push her shoulders lightly and her body falls gracefully down on the mattress. It seems as though she has already done my duty of taking off her bra so i quickly take her nipple into my mouth and listen to her short breaths and slight moans. I run my left hand down her stomach and cup her right breast with my other hand, i pull off her panties and let my finger make circles around her wet clit. I mean really wet.

"Don't stop, please, don't stop", she says breathlessly.

"Never", i husk into her ear.

I allow my two fingers dip deep into her entrance, she rocks her hips up into my hand and i feel a smile tease at the corners of my mouth. "You gonna let me do the work yet?", i say, mocking her words from earlier.  
"Stop being a smart-ass and fuck me", She says with a frustrated look on her face as her eyes are closed.

"I'm on it", i salute.

I work up the speed of my hand and hear her breathes increase rapidly. "Yes, Santana, right there", i leave butterfly kisses on her neck and pull my fingers out to rub at her clit fastly. "Yes, yes, yes", she screams. "Santanaaa!", she moans coming down from her high. I slip both of my hands over her abs and kiss her once more. This time it's rather passionate, i'm not sure because i'm still recovering from that earth-shattering orgasm but i'm pretty sure it is. I slip my tongue in and her mouth grants it access once again, i moan into her mouth and my hands start to roam over her body. I pull away and we're so close that i'm panting into her mouth.

"Thank you", i say with a hushed tone. "Thank you", i repeat.

Maybe she doesn't understand my words to a deeper level, but i think her expressions genuinely do. Maybe they don't? But it's worth thinking they do. I'm broken, but maybe she can fix me. But then again she'll be gone by the time i wake up.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the second chapter! Full of smut, enjoy and review if you want me to turn this into a full fic!**

* * *

****

Brittany's been staring at me for the last 5 minutes in my car, it's so tense i might actually pull over and take her right there. I can feel her eyes piercing into my skull and i promise you it is almost unbearable, i can feel sweat drip down my neck agonizingly slow and i watch how Brittany follows the drop of sweat like its a one-hundred dollar bill with candy on the top. "So, um, it's hot in here", she stares at me almost like she vanished during my sentence.

"What's your name?", She said slowly dragging out every word. She suddenly slumps up in her seat and looks so concentrated, shes definitely a top. "It's jus- just i um, i never ask- wait, it doesn't matter, sorry". She slumps back down in her chair defeated.

"Hey,". I smile at her reassuringly, simply because she's fucking adorable. Her cheeks tint pink and she looks at me. "Santana, my name is Santana, and you'll definitely need to know my name tonight", i wiggle my eyebrows humorously and she giggles. It sounds so angelic and untouched. But without sounding like a 18-year-old hormonal boy, i wanna fuck her so bad. But i feel my heart pinch slightly when i think of her like that, it feels almost wrong, i feel like there is so much more about her i need to know, like why she has that tiny cut above her right eyebrow and why she bites her nails, is it because of her nerves? Or maybe it's just a habit, i feel like my minds questions are infinite, my heart yearns for an answer and my vagina is currently calling for her long slender fingers. Sorry but i can't be such a sap for a long period of time, it hurts my head.

We're finally outside my apartment and my clit is throbbing like it's never been touched, i glance to my side at Brittany as i park the car and it's safe to say i'm definitely wet. I forgot i left the heating in the car on for the whole journey, that's why i was sweating earlier, minus the nerves. There's one sweat droplet that just made its way from the side of her head and is now travelling tantalizingly slow down her shoulder, and now it's currently falling down her cleavage. Fuck it.

I leap out of my seat and straddle her thighs as i look down at her, woah she's so fucking hot. She grabs my hips rapidly and pulls them into her as far as possible so my clit comes in contact with her stomach, although its through my jeans, it's still hot as hell and i can't help the little moan that escapes my throat. "You're so hot", she whispers in my ear, i feel her breath and i need her right now. "You're gonna be so tired when i'm finished with you, trust me you won't be able to walk", she tells me with such a sensual tone. I can't take this teasing anymore so i hold her cheeks and pull out faces together.

Her lips are like a thousand cushions on mine, there so perfect, she sucks my lower lip between hers and i let out another guttural moan, i swipe my tongue over her top lip asking for permission for entry, my tongues granted access, i'm in. Hopefully this won't be the only thing i'll be in.  
I pull away. "Come on, lets go inside because i swear i will fuck you right now and the whole fucking world will see". She nods and i peel myself off of her, feeling my panties stick to my wet clit. "Ugh", i sigh. She looks at me perplexed, but it's wiped off quickly as she just smiles smugly. She totally knows what she's doing to me, it's pretty crazy. I don't really remember the last time a girls made me feel this way, this feels almost foreign to me.

We're both out of the car and we're not evening hiding how we are practically running to my apartment. i fiddle with my purse trying find my key, fuck where is it! "Quick, let me try", Brittany says with her eyebrows knitted together with frustration. She takes my purse and finds them as soon as she opens it, "Here, now open the door already! Fuck, i need you so bad", she says. I open the door and as soon as it's closed i have her up against it, her back hitting it a little hard, "Mmmm", she moans, i was about to apologise for that but i guess she likes it hard. I position my hands above her head on the door and start kissing her, it's fast and there is no thinking going on, just pure tongues and teeth. I feel her hands travel up my sides slowly and i jump a bit when she cups my breast, but as soon as she squeezes i'm in paradise.

"Por favor, cógeme", I tell her. I don't think she speaks Spanish but i'm pretty sure she knows what i meant by the way she hoists my legs onto her hips, i rock into her not bothering to hide my arousal. We pull away from each other out of breath, "Bedroom, now", I say. We bump into a few things on the way, but for her not knowing where the hell to go we made it here pretty fast, i feel her come to a halt and i realize she's at the bed. She doesn't let go of me as she lays me down, falling in between my legs. "You're wearing way to many clothes right now", i pant.

"I could say the same thing", she says as she pulls her blouse over her head, jesus fucking christ, her abs are letting my mind wonder. I'm practically drooling, "You like?", She smiles lewdly.

"Me fucking gusta", i reply.

She pulls off my jacket, and then basically rips off my shirt, but i'm definetly not complaining. I start to rock into her again and i'm getting way to frustrated. Before i know it my buttons to my jeans are undone and are being pulled off, she throws them somewhere in the room, not caring where, she starts kissing my stomach as she tries to multi-task by taking off her shorts, she does pretty well actually. When she's successfully took them off she cups my breast and starts squeezing tenderly. "Fucccck", i moan. She pulls my body flush against hers and fiddles for my bra strap, taking it off like a pro. She then drops her head and starts to suck my nipple on my right breast. "Cógeme, cógeme", i repeat. I put my hands in her hair and pull her face into my chest more. She then pays attention to my other breast and start to cup my other.

"Can i take this off?", she asks as her fingers dance over the top of my panties, i nod vigorously. She grabs both sides of my panties from my hips and pulls them down slowly, maintaining eye contact. Her face is now so close to my clit and i can't help but rock up into her face. "Someones eager", She lifts her eyebrow and chuckles. I can't even be bothered to be embarrassed so i just nod. She moves herself up my body and starts to kiss my neck, i moan and shiver slightly because it feels so good. Her fingers make their way down my stomach and i can feel them hovering over my clit.

"Oh yes please", i beg.

She slips one of her fingers through my wetness, and my mind just can not process anything right now, except how good it feels. "Ohhhhhh", i moan and lift my hips up so her fingers slips into my wetness once again. I repeat my movement and don't stop.

"You want me to do the work yet?", she whispers provocatively in my ear. Before i can reply one of her fingers have slipped into my entrance,

"FUCK", I say without thinking, she starts pumping her finger in and out before she works at my clit. "Mmmm, yes, yes, m-more", she then starts kissing my neck again as she slips two fingers into my entrance. I swear i've never felt this good before, i feel like i'm floating on clouds. Floating on clouds with her. "Yes, fuck me good", i say breathlessly, moaning every time her finger bumps my clit purposely. She speeds up.

"I want you to scream my name", Brittany whispers almost inaudibly.

"I'm cl-close! fuck, I'm-I'm coming!", i shout.

"Scream my name", she repeats.

"Fuuuuuuck, BRITTANY!", I scream and let myself go.

I open my eyes and can feel my heart almost jumping out of my chest. My minds spinning and i suddenly feel her pull her fingers out of me. "Mmmm, fuck", i let slip out. She smiles at me with hooded eyes and now i guess its my turn to let her ride to paradise, wanky. I push her shoulders lightly and her body falls gracefully down on the mattress. It seems as though she has already done my duty of taking off her bra so i quickly take her nipple into my mouth and listen to her short breaths and slight moans. I run my left hand down her stomach and cup her right breast with my other hand, i pull off her panties and let my finger make circles around her wet clit. I mean really wet.

"Don't stop, please, don't stop", she says breathlessly.

"Never", i husk into her ear.

I allow my two fingers dip deep into her entrance, she rocks her hips up into my hand and i feel a smile tease at the corners of my mouth. "You gonna let me do the work yet?", i say, mocking her words from earlier.  
"Stop being a smart-ass and fuck me", She says with a frustrated look on her face as her eyes are closed.

"I'm on it", i salute.

I work up the speed of my hand and hear her breathes increase rapidly. "Yes, Santana, right there", i leave butterfly kisses on her neck and pull my fingers out to rub at her clit fastly. "Yes, yes, yes", she screams. "Santanaaa!", she moans coming down from her high. I slip both of my hands over her abs and kiss her once more. This time it's rather passionate, i'm not sure because i'm still recovering from that earth-shattering orgasm but i'm pretty sure it is. I slip my tongue in and her mouth grants it access once again, i moan into her mouth and my hands start to roam over her body. I pull away and we're so close that i'm panting into her mouth.

"Thank you", i say with a hushed tone. "Thank you", i repeat.

Maybe she doesn't understand my words to a deeper level, but i think her expressions genuinely do. Maybe they don't? But it's worth thinking they do. I'm broken, but maybe she can fix me. But then again she'll be gone by the time i wake up.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
